Detención
by Mama Shmi
Summary: Este fic esta subido bajo el seudonimo de Cosita Amorosa en otro sitio. es el fic de una muy cercana amiga, casi como mi gemela. Ella subio los fics por separado. pero yo los estoy subiendo juntos como capitulos. Detencion I sera el cap 1 y Detencion II comenzara a partir del cap 2 . Cualquier duda consulten.
1. Detencion I

Detención...

Lily estaba en aprietos... James y Sirius le habían gastado una broma a Filch y ella quedo pegada... el amargo conserje pensó que ella era la responsable de haber arruinado su ropa... y ahora estaba sola en el despacho de Filch, pensando como escapar de ese hombre, que la miraba muy raro...

Filch no tenia magia, pero tenia sus propios trucos. Inmediatamente le quito la varita a la joven y le ordeno que cumpliera un castigo por lo que había pasado, ella se preocupo muy poco, Filch solo los ponía a fregar...

Filch se coloco detrás de la joven y de un golpe certero con una sartén la desmayo

Lily se sentía rara, no podía moverse, sentía que sus brazos y piernas estaban sujetos y ella acostada sobre una dura superficie, al tratar de abrir los ojos se dio cuenta que los tenia vendados y comenzó a darse cuenta de muchas mas cosas, el lugar olía mal, a humedad estancada, no había ningún sonido y sentía frío, mucho frío, se dio cuenta que no estaba vestida, quien sea que la retenía, la había desnudado en su totalidad.

Se dio cuenta que sus brazos estaban sujetos por cadenas y sus piernas también, sentía la fría y dura madera bajo su cuerpo...

En un momento dado, sintió como una mano subía por una de sus piernas, y la acariciaba sin ningún pudor, ella se retorció sabiendo lo que estaba por pasar, ¿quien podía ponerla en un lugar así?, ¿porque estaba en esa situación? La mano seguía subiendo, acariciaba y apretaba, rozo los pliegues de su vagina y se enredo en sus escasos risos, subió por su abdomen y se posiciono sobre sus pechos, ambas manos los acariciaban, retorcían sus pezones, los pellizcaban y estiraban hacia arriba, una boca se prendió en uno de ellos, mientras que la otra mano retorcía el otro, ella no podía evitarlo se estaba sintiendo extraña, lo que sentía era agradable y le preocupaba mucho, sintió una corriente eléctrica recorrer su cuerpo, la mano que arremetía contra uno de sus senos, se fue a su entrepierna y jugueteo con sus pliegues, se adentro de apoco y coloco en su interior un dedo, profundizo esa penetración, luego coloco otro, eso hizo que arqueara su espalda, luego saco los dos dedos, para clavarlos mas profundamente, la boca en su seno no se había desprendido en ningún momento. Luego de varias arremetidas contra su sexo, la persona, ingreso un tercer dedo y repitió lo anterior, sacarlos y empujar de golpe, a la vez que los movía indistintamente, dentro de la joven que se retorcía, luego saco los dedos impregnado de sus jugos y se los coloco en la boca a Lily esta tubo que probarlos, no le quedo otra. Enseguida escucho el ruido de ropa cayendo al piso, zapatos y pantalones, la respiración agitada de una persona, que se subía al lugar donde ella estaba y como una lengua degustaba su coño, como lo succionaba y lo mordía, mientras dos manos separaban sus piernas para poder acceder mejor.

La boca dejo ese lugar para subir por su cuerpo y seguir con sus pechos, lamió y mordió sus pezones, luego se dirigió a su boca, la persona que la tenia atada, cautiva, la estaba besando, aprovechándose de ella y ella no emitía un grito, se estaba dejando hacer, se sentía con una sensación extraña, había gemido si, pero no había podido decir ni pio y no lo entendía, trato de hablar una vez que dejo su boca en paz, pero nada salio de ella, solo un leve gemido el hombre, porque era un hombre, luego de que ella tratara de hablar agarro con una mano uno de los senos mientras con su otra mano posicionaba su miembro contra la abertura de la joven, ella sentía como presionaba y se adentraba, mientras con una mano sobaba uno de sus pechos, la otra la tenia en su cadera, metía y sacaba su miembro poco a poco, hasta que agarrando con ambas manos las caderas de la joven la penetro, Lily hizo un sonido parecido a un grito y su cara se contorsiono por el dolor , su violador vio como escurría un poco de sangre ente el miembro que entraba y salia , le había puesto ritmo y se sentía en la gloria, el cuerpo de esa joven era hermoso, hacia tiempo que no tenia una niña en sus manos, a pesar de que no utilizaba la magia, entendía de pociones y preparados.

Siguió envistiendo y cuando estaba apunto de venirse la saco y se la coloco frente a la cara de la joven y la introdujo en su boca y comenzó a moverse dentro de ella, a los pocos segundos se vino y la posición obligo a Lily a tragarse todo.

El sujeto, salio de ella y liberando un brazo lo cruzo con el otro y lo volvió a atar, luego libero el otro y haciendo que la joven gire par a colocarse boca abajo, lo ato nuevamente, libero las piernas y las ato, ahora la joven estaba boca abajo, dio un poco mas de cadena y la coloco en 4, luego sujeto sus tobillos a una abrazaderas así no podía moverse, tomo el trasero de la joven, primero se introdujo en su concha para lubricarse un poco, la saco y metió varias veces y sacando la pija del todo la coloco sobre el ano y se la clavo hasta el fondo de una sola vez, un sonido leve se escapo de la joven, lágrimas corrían por su rostro, comenzó nuevamente el mete saca y luego de varias estocadas se descargo dentro. Salio y la dejo ahi tirada amarrada... la tapo con una cobija y se fue...

Lily despertó dolorida, le dolían las muñecas, las piernas y todo el cuerpo, la luz entraba por las ventanas de la enfermería, se dio cuenta que algo le había pasado, noto cierta incomodidad en su entrepierna, termino de abrir los ojos y vio que Albus y Minerva estaban cerca de ella y la miraban apesadumbrados.

Minerva se encargo de preguntarle si recordaba algo... ella no sabia a que se refería... y ella tuvo que decirle el estado en que el mismo Albus junto a varios alumnos la encontraron en una sección del castillo totalmente olvidada... James, Sirius y pese a las protestas de estos también Snape, Albus asi lo dispuso, todos eran amigos o conocidos de Lily y la buscarían a conciencia.

Al encontrarla estaba cubierta por una sucia manta. Pero se notaba lo que le había pasado, el sufrimiento, Severus encontró unos viales vacíos y se los paso a Albus, era una poción sencilla de supresión de memoria y un silenciador. James y Severus maldijeron mentalmente al que se había atrevido a tocar a su Lily, ambos se miraron y vieron la genuina cólera. Sirius maldecía a cada persona que se le cruzaba en su mente, incluso llego a maldecir a Severus, pero este lo miro y con ello le dijo todo, el nunca, nunca maltrataría a una mujer como lo habían hecho con Lily, y Sirius también reconoció que el no tenia nada que ver.

El secreto quedaría entre ellos, Dumbledore mando un patronus por Poppy, James coloco su propia túnica, al igual que Sirius y Severus sobre el mancillado cuerpecito, Albus la libero y dejaron que se hiciera un ovillo, sus ojos fueron liberados de la venda que los cubría y James se acerco y beso su pelo, Severus trataba de querer acariciarle un mechón de pelo, pero retiro su mano y se sentó en el frío suelo, al igual que Sirius, ambos estaban callados y sus mentes maquinaban horribles venganzas, mentalmente pensaban quien podía haber sido.

Poppy llego y con un pase de varita tenia a Lily vestida con la pijama de la enfermería y la traslado hacia la enfermería. Todos realizaron un pacto en ese lugar no dirían nada a nadie, nunca.

Lily fue puesta al corriente de lo que había pasado, que fue abusada, lloro en el hombro de Minerva, le dijo que Poppy, le dio pociones para evitar cualquier otro tipo de percance y corroboro que no había pasado a peores.

Pero Albus se preocupaba, no era la primera vez que esto sucedía y no estaba seguro que no pasaría mas adelante, todo era un misterio que el no podía resolver, por suerte la joven físicamente no recordaba nada y al usar una poción no se sabia la huella mágica.

Pero bueno esa seria otra historia..


	2. Detencion II 1

1

Mucho tiempo después.

Hermione recorría los pasillos del colegio, luego de la guerra ella había regresado para cumplir con su último año de estudio, no era Prefecta, ni Premio Anual, solo una alumna que en este momento rompía las reglas, ya que se había quedado estudiando y se le había pasado la hora...

Estaba por doblar en una esquina cuando todo se puso negro...

Severus estaba tranquilo corrigiendo ensayos y evaluaciones, la guerra había terminado, el por Merlín se había salvado, bueno lo habían salvado, una sabelotodo, luego de entregarle las memorias a Potter, él se desvaneció y despertó en la enfermería ya casi curado y con todos felicitándolo por su excelente labor, le contaron que ella lo había puesto en suspensión, y lo había ocultado, al terminar todo lo llevo a la enfermería donde lo atendieron y curaron...

Severus sabía que ella confiaba en el, es mas tanto confiaba que le había dejado el mapa de los merodeadores, solo para que vigile que no hubiera problemas, por eso se sorprendió al ver que ella se paseaba desde la biblioteca a la torre de los leones y que ahora era llevada para el otro lado por el conserje, tenía que salvarla, seguro la pondría a limpiar calderos, se fijo que se desviaban para una sección no terminada del castillo y eso le pareció raro, salió del despacho y con el mapa siguió a Hermione y a Filch, algo le decía que se apurara, el conserje la había llevado a una sección que no se usaba nunca, es mas el no recordaba esa sección, mientras corría por los pasillos se dio cuenta que Hermione estaba siempre en el mismo lugar de esa habitación, mientras el conserje se movía mucho y hasta se acercaba a ella. Ya estaba por llegar, o le faltaba mucho, ese lugar era un laberinto.

Hermione se estaba despertando, trato de abrir los ojos pero se dio cuenta que estaban vendados y que su boca tenía también una mordaza, sentía una manos sobre su piel, dios estaba casi desnuda y atada, trato de zafarse, no podía, estaba amarrada con grilletes a una superficie irregular de madera. Podía sentir como la persona que la había amarrado trataba de terminar de sacarle la ropa, ya había cortado y destrozado su camisa, suéter y su falda, aun no le sacaba su ropa interior. Eso la preocupo. El extraño comenzó a jadear sobre su cuerpo y ella se sintió asqueada, estaban por violarla y solo podía pensar en que su profesor estuviera al pendiente, dios mío que la hubiera visto.

Su secuestrador la tenía a su merced, estaba sobre ella besando y lamiendo su cuello bajando hacia sus senos, ya le había arrancado el corpiño y manoseaba su pecho, Hermione lloraba, no sabía porque, ni quien le hacía esto, solo quería que parara, aparte que le dolía mucho la cabeza, estaba luchando para no vomitar, el sentir que era tocada por alguien que no conocía, la ponía peor, de golpe escucho un golpe y un grito sobre ella y la persona sobre su cuerpo salió rápidamente como expulsada. Luego su voz y todo se oscureció.

Severus había llegado a esa sección, la recordaba de cuando había encontrado a Lily, y creyó saber porque habían inventado el mapa, ya que Lupin le dijo que ese mapa lo inventaron en 6to año.

Hermione estaba en esa habitación y Filch estaba sobre ella. Entro y lo que vio lo descompuso, el desgraciado la tenía prácticamente desnuda atada y amordazada y estaba tocándola, le mando un expelíarmus silencioso y lo amarro mágicamente. Al mirar a Hermione se dio cuenta que esta estaba inconsciente. Se acerco y la desato, la envolvió con su capa y conjuro un patronus para que avise a Minerva y a Poppy, luego de asegurarse de encerrar al bastardo. Corrió con la joven a la enfermería.

Minerva estaba sentada plácidamente charlando con Albus tomando un té, cuando el patronus de Severus apareció y le dijo Hermione herida ven a la enfermería, la atacaron igual que a Lily cuando estaba en 5to.

Albus y Minerva se miraron, y dijeron no otra vez, Minerva corrió a la enfermería y Albus se movió por los retratos.

Severus llego y deposito a Hermione en una cama envuelta aun en su capa, Poppy buscaba pociones, mientras Severus le hacia un rápido chequeo, y le decía lo que tenía, lo más grave era el golpe en la cabeza, el vio el surco de lagrimas en su cara y sintió mucha bronca.

-¿Quien fue Severus? ¿Quien? Preguntaba Poppy.

-El desgraciado de Filch, siempre fue él, el también ataco a Lily en 5to

-No, no puede ser, es imposible

-Lo encontré sobre ella, en el mismo lugar, la misma habitación.

-Oh pobre chica, dios mío esta desnuda - dijo Poppy al querer sacarle la capa del profesor - Severus estaba de espaldas mientras Poppy la revisaba.

-La encontré atada por grilletes a una mesa, amordazada y vendada. Y Filch aprovechándose de ella-

-Tranquilo Severus por suerte no cumplió con lo que deseaba, llegaste a tiempo. Ella aun tiene puesta su ropa interior.-

-Menos mal, ella no se merece esto, ella lucho por todos, estaba indefensa.

-Como los encontraste?

-Digamos que es la primera vez que debo agradecer a los merodeadores.

-Severus porque

-Ellos conjuraron un mapa del castillo y de los que los habitan. Y en este mapa, se ve a donde están todos. ¿Puedo darme vuelta?- Poppy había vestido a Hermione con una pijama mientras charlaban-

-Si ya esta presentable, cure un par de heridas en sus pechos, el desgraciado la mordió.

-Maldito Squib, no se va a salvar de la que le espera.

-Severus me decías del mapa.

-Si el mapa, yo vi que Hermione caminaba fuera de hora, me reí porque sabía que seguro se había quedado dormida en la biblioteca, siempre lo hace... vi a Filch tras ella y luego vi que ambos se iban a otro lado del castillo, temiendo que la castigara mucho los seguí y al ver que no iban a un lugar habitable me preocupe, no sé porque, tuve un mal presentimiento. Luego vi que estaban en una recamara de la sección restringida, y vi que la señorita Granger no se movía y a Filch ir por la habitación y acercarse y alejarse de ella... y luego el sobre ella. Al llegar y ver lo que hacía le mande un expelíarmus y lo aleje de ella, también lo ate mágicamente y encerré en esa habitación. Aparte que libere a Hermione y la envolví con mi capa.

Minerva había llegado hacia tiempo y se quedo escuchando como Severus relataba todo a Poppy, no deseaba interrumpirlo, estaba en shock por lo visto y vivido. Y necesitaba sacarlo del sistema. Albus también desde un cuadro había escuchado y visto la actitud de Severus, dándose vuelta para darle privacidad a Poppy para curar y vestir a la joven. Al escuchar que había sido Filch, Minerva por poco se cae sentada, Albus maldecía internamente.

Severus se sentó en una silla junto a la joven, pidiéndole la crema cicatrizante a Poppy, le comenzó a pasar en las muñecas y en el costado de su cara, donde la mordaza la había lastimado, limpio con un paño húmedo los ojos de la joven, le acomodo el pelo. Y buscando los tobillos coloco crema en ellos. Se sentía responsable por el estado de ella. En ese momento Minerva se acerco.

-oíste todo lo que le dije a Poppy, Mini.

-si Severus. Llegue y te escuche hablar con ella, sentí que no debía interrumpirte. Gracias por rescatarla a tiempo, es verdad, hoy todos estamos agradeciendo a los merodeadores por ese mapa. Pero no me explico porque tu lo tienes y como es que sabes usarlo.

-ella me lo dio, me conto que Harry se lo dejo y me dijo como usarlo, y que mantuviera un ojo sobre el castillo si no podía dormir, que podía agarrar infraganti a cuanto alumno fuera de hora apareciera. Nunca pensó que esto salvaría su vida.

-menos mal que es una joven inteligente. Ella confía mucho en vos.

Hermione sentía calor, se sentía cómoda y que alguien a su lado hablaba, poco a poco fue abriendo los ojos, gracias a la semi oscuridad de la enfermería pudo hacerlo sin molestias.

-mmm mi cabeza, donde estoy y porq.. DIOS

-Hermione ya pasó todo, te encontré a tiempo, nada paso, estas bien.-Severus hablo despacio y suave, la joven lo miro y se largo a llorar desesperadamente.

-tranquila, no paso a mayores te encontré a tiempo, se me hacia raro que no te castigara en su despacho y los seguí, menos mal que los seguí..

-quien fue, dígame quien fue, yo no recuerdo nada, solo estar llegando a la torre y luego todo negro y despertar sintiendo que alguien estaba por aprovecharse de mí.

-Filch- mastico Severus

-el conserje? Pero, porque, yo no le hice nada, no, no puede haber sido él, es imposible.

-Hermione le mande un expelíarmus cuando estaba sobre ti y luego lo amarre mágicamente. Te libere y envolví en mi capa y te traje aquí

-oh mi dios profesor usted me salvo, gracias, gracias, pero oh que vergüenza me vio desnuda...

-Srta. Granger, le pido perdón por eso, pero la prioridad era rescatarla y liberarla, le juro que casi no mire.

-gracias profesor. Pero como es que sabías donde... Oh el mapa nos viste en el mapa!

-sí, y me di cuenta que te llevaba a un lugar muy apartado, es mas es un lugar que hace muchos años no había estado, y era la misma situación. Ese malnacido no es la primera vez que hace algo así...

-profesor que quiere decir.

-Hermione el profesor se refiere que cuando él estaba en 5to una alumna paso por algo así, nada mas que era tarde al encontrarla, estaba viva, pero había sido abusada.

-oh dios mío pobre chica. Ella está bien, se repuso...

-si y no, los que la conocimos podemos decir que se retrajo un poco luego de eso, pero la hizo más valiente, mas impulsiva en sus acciones. Ella fue diferente. Sus amigos la protegieron desde ese día mucho más. Nadie podía acercarse. Nadie.

-profesor quien es.

-ella está muerta, no tienes porque saberlo. Solo que yo y 2 de sus mejores amigos fuimos los que la encontramos junto con el director. Y jure nunca decirle a nadie, se lo jure a sus dos leales amigos. Y no lo diré.

-está bien, solo que pensé que podía ayudarme a llevar esto. Y que se sentiría bien saber quién te agredió. Para cobrar venganza.

-no te atormentes Hermione, la venganza llegara, yo hare justicia por ella y por ti. Ella y sus amigos están muertos, pero yo estoy vivo y ese despreciable ser la pagara, juro que pagara cada lagrima tuya y de ella. -Severus hablaba con tal convicción y con tanta bronca que Hermione sintió como si esa bronca también destilara ira hacia el atacante, aparte que también sintió el amor que sentía hacia las victimas...

Albus y Minerva estaban callados, ellos sabían que Filch no se salvaría de la ira y de la venganza de Severus, ni que decir si Harry se enterara... ese sería el fin de ese malvado hombre.

-profesor quiero descansar, pero podría quedarse cerca no podría dormir si se que no está cerca.

-está bien Hermione, dame solo unos minutos para poner entre rejas al malnacido y vendré aquí a vigilar tus sueños. Mientras Albus está a tu lado y él me puede avisar.

-gracias Sr.

-hola pequeña, estas bien?

-hola sr, si estoy mejor. - ambos vieron como Severus y Minerva se iban a encerrar correctamente a Filch.

-director usted sabe quien fue la otra chica

-si lo sé y sé que pese a que al principio estuvo muy decaída, la confianza y ayuda que le brindaron 3 de sus más cercanos amigos, fueron lo mejor, sacaron lo mejor de ella misma. Lástima que siguieron siendo los mismos terribles jóvenes durante los siguientes años.

-señor por la actitud del profesor, la mama de Harry fue la joven no?

-sí, pero no lo debes de decir, Sirius, James, Severus y yo la encontramos , en esa misma habitación, le habían dado pociones, estaba apenas cubierta con una manta, Severus dejo que james acunara su cuerpecito mientras Sirius y el rumiaban sus propios planes... creo Hermione que si Sirius estuviera vivo, Severus lo llamaría para efectuar una cruel y sádica venganza y Sirius se uniría a él en esa tarea... por esa razón no debes de decir nada, esto es algo que Severus debe hacer solo. Harry no debe de enterarse.

Severus y Minerva caminaban por los pasillos, Minerva se mordía los labios para no decir nada.

-escúpelo mujer-dijo Severus de forma ruda

-maldito, desagradecido, hijo de su madre, porquería de hombre, estiércol de hipogrifo, PORQUE? Severus porque.

-porque es y siempre será un paría entre todos. Por eso, porque es un enfermo, solo un enfermo viola, ultraja a una joven de 15 años dejándola tirada y amarrada a una mesa de torturas. Y lo vuelve a hacer nuevamente años después, anda a saber cuántas veces hizo lo mismo con otras jóvenes, Minerva, permíteme castigarlo, como corresponde. Yo..

-no lo digas. Yo lo sé. Y no digas nada más.

-no te digo nada.

-has lo tuyo. Argus Filch renuncio el día de hoy, por problemas de salud, el se fue a vivir a una granja en un pueblo muggle. Dejo a la Sra. Norris.

-tenemos que conseguir un conserje.

-hablare durante el día al ministerio.

Ambos entraron en donde estaba Argus, este estaba despetrificado pero aun atado, maldecía a ambos magos, pero se comenzó a callar la boca al ver la expresión de Severus, Minerva conjuro unos grilletes en la pared y ato al hombre a estos y lo amordazo.

Minerva salió de la habitación y se fue a su dirección.

Severus miro al hombre y le mando dos crucios potentes y largos, luego se retiro. Dejando bien cerrada la puerta con 4 diferentes encantamientos. Ese hombre pagaría por lo que hizo.

Severus arribo a la enfermería, y se sentó en una silla junto a Hermione, estaba semi dormida, de costado mirándolo. Tenía los ojos cerrados y respiraba pausado, una de sus manos casi colgaba de la cama. Severus la miro y recordó a Lily. Su amiga, su primer amor, aquel que uno recuerda en paz, su pilar en sus días más oscuros. Pero ella había quedado en el pasado, su recuerdo era solo de amistad. Y saber que cumplió con lo que se prometió, salvar a Harry. Ahora su prioridad es que la joven en la enfermería se recupere y vuelva a ser la alegre chica que todo quería saber. Ese maldito pagaría con sangre sus lágrimas. Y se quedo controlando el sueño de esa joven, cada tanto veía que su respiración se ponía mal, pero el tocaba su pelo y ella se tranquilizaba. Ella descansaba con su mano sobre la de él, y estaba tranquila. Así se quedo dormido a su lado. Así lo encontró Poppy cuando fue a despertarlo.

Dejo a la joven al cuidado de la enfermera.


	3. Detencion II 2

2

Harry estaba en el ministerio lo habían citado ya que tenían buenas noticias, Shacklebolt el nuevo Ministro le tenía una sorpresa.

-Harry pasa siéntate.

-que sucede Sr. Ministro.

-Harry tengo muy buenas noticias, al ponerme a cargo del ministerio mis prioridades fueron varías, para empezar como ya sabrás, continúe con la búsqueda y encarcelamiento de los mortifagos y seguidores del lord. Todos tuvieron juicios muy justos. Puse a Arthur a cargo del departamento del uso indebido de la magia, eché a Umbridge, perdón enjuicie y encarcele a esa bruja por torturarte a ti y a los demás alumnos, no es ético dar veritaserum a menores de edad, por más que Snape le diera dosis modificadas y no tan potentes. También puse a los mejores investigadores en el salón de los misterios. Más específicamente en lo concerniente a la investigación del Velo. Y hemos descubierto en este año más cosas de las que creíamos poder descubrir...

-sr Ministro que quiere decir...

-quiere decir cachorro que estoy vivo y de nuevo con ustedes. Yo estaba en una especie de limbo mágico, estaba entre dos umbrales, entre la vida y la muerte y tan delgada la línea.

-Sirius! - Harry corrió a abrazar a su padrino, estaba feliz, parte de su familia estaba viva.

Harry lloraba, porque solo él le quedaba.

-cachorro está bien, no llores mas, por favor sos un hombre, estoy aquí con vos, estoy vivo, me trajeron de regreso y todo va a estar bien. Todos te mandan saludos, besos y abrazos, tus padres están muy orgullosos, Albus también. Remus y Tonks piden que cuides muy bien a Teddy. Yo voy a estar a tu lado cachorro.

-hay Sirius no sabes lo bien que me hace escucharte.

-ven vamos, esta semana tienes libre, ya el Ministro arreglo todo.

-a donde vamos?

-a Hogwarts, vamos a visitar a Minerva, a Hermione y a Severus, tengo que agradecerle lo que hizo por ti y por todos.

Sirius y Harry se acercaron a una chimenea y dijeron dirección del colegio Hogwarts y se aparecieron en el despacho de Minerva, asustando a su propietaria.

-pero Harry, no, no puede ser Sirius estas vivo, por todos los dioses, oh dios mío ¡Albus! -el cuadro estaba vacío.

-donde esta

-seguro en la enfermería, Harry, Hermione fue atacada anoche,

-quien! -dijeron a dúo los dos magos.

-Harry porque no vas a la enfermería y estas a su lado, pero no le digas nada de Sirius, que sea sorpresa, yo tengo que decirle algo a tu padrino.

Harry se fue a la enfermería

-quien fue Minerva, fue el que ataco a Lily...

-si Sirius, Severus rescato a Hermione gracias al mapa de los merodeadores, él la salvo en el momento preciso. Y Sirius … fue Argus..

-que! Primero, Severus la rescato, genial es real entonces, lo sabía, Lily me lo había dicho, que suertudo y no se entera aun jajaja bueno por suerte siguió sus instintos y no se dejo llevar.

-Sirius de que hablas, te estoy diciendo que Hermione fue casi violada por Argus Filch.

-Severus lo atrapo me imagino ¿ no?

-si...

-ok y me imagino que tú no sabes nada de nada

-si...

-Argus renuncio...

-si..

-se fue a la ciudad... no... Se fue al campo a una granja...

-Sirius me pones nerviosa, como lo sabes si no dije nada en el ministerio aun...

-porque es como actuaríamos ante un hecho así. Voy a hablar con Severus. Tengo algunos mensajes que darle.

-ok, si, está en las mazmorras, creo

Sirius se paseo por el colegio asustando a algunos madrugadores... llego a las mazmorras y escucho que decían adelante muy calmado

-hola Severus como estas?

-Sirius Black!

-sorprendido. Yo también, sobre todo por lo que acabo de enterarme... como esta Hermione y donde esta esa lacra.. Quiero desquitarme… por cierto James, Lily y Albus te mandan saludos y un gigante gracias.

-Como? Como saliste?

-Shacklebolt estuvo un año investigando el puto velo y descubrieron muchas cosas. Entre ellas que yo no estaba ni vivo ni muerto, y dado que no estoy muerto sino atrapado en un limbo mágico, era posible que yo saliera de el y se logro. Pero como la línea divisoria es tan delgada, yo vague por el más alla y vi a todos los conocidos. Y Lily te manda a decir tantas cosas que no me va a dar la vida para decírtelas, pero primero un abrazo – y diciéndolo le dio el abrazo que Severus nunca, nunca se espero de él. - gracias por cuidar a Harry, por poner tu vida en peligro, por tratar de que el sobreviva, aunque tuviera que morir, porque sabes que murió y regreso, ¿no?

-Si lo se. Sirius de nada, pero yo solo hice lo que Albus me dijo, seguí sus órdenes.

-lo sé, y no podíamos creerlo, que lo hicieras, pero también vimos tu propio sufrimiento y como les seguías los pasos a los chicos y como los cuidabas, realmente resultaste ser el más valiente de todos y tienes una maravillosa recompensa, una brujita que te adora.

-¿qué?

-oh Severus no te diste cuenta aun, y no quieres reconocer lo que sientes, por dios hombre. Tú la quieres y harías de todo por ella y ella confía y cree ciegamente en ti.

-Sirius no creo que sea…

-Severus llegue del mas allá, todo lo vemos, todo, lo que sentís, sentiste y sientes por cada persona, tu mascara no cubre lo que pasa por tu corazón. Y me siento feliz de que Lily me encomendara esta tarea. Pero ahora hay una nueva tarea y creo que ambos nos divertiremos mucho, donde está la lacra...-dijo Sirius con una voz que a Severus se le pararon los pelos de la nuca...

-sígueme, sabes pensaba en cómo nos podíamos divertir si tu estuvieras, pensé que tu te pondrías de mi lado en maldecir y hacer pagar cada lagrima de Lily y Hermione, con la sangre de ese malnacido, recuerdo estar sentado a tu lado rumiando maldiciones, mientas Potter calmaba a Lily.

-Por eso te pido que me muestres donde esta jejejeje no sabe la que le espera, se tendría que haber dado cuenta que no podía salir impune y menos si atacaba a Hermione, estando vos en el colegio.

Severus llevo a Sirius por los pasajes guiados por el famoso mapa.

-Acá esta, lo amarramos a la pared y anoche antes de ir a cuidar a Hermione le mande 2 crucios largos y potentes.

-bien hecho

Cuando entraron el hombre se quedo mudo, no solo era el exmortifago Severus quien se encargaría de él, sino también el amigo de la joven Lily. Pensaba que este mago había muerto, ¿cómo es que resucito? Sabía que lo harían pagar, que no saldría vivo de ese lugar y que sufriría mucho.

La puerta se cerró dejando a los tres adentro. (Dejo a su imaginación la sesión de tortura, solo diré que antes de salir se dieron un muy buen baño)

En la enfermería, Harry hacia más de dos horas que miraba como Hermione dormía, en eso ella comenzó a gritar y a llamar a Snape por su nombre de forma desesperada. Harry trato de despertarla y no podía, conjuro su patronus y lo mando buscar al profesor.

Este y Sirius se aparecieron como una sola sombra en la enfermería a los pocos segundos, ambos con el pelo aun húmedo.

-no es que no está permitido aparecerse en el colegio – dijo Sirius respirando agitado

-digamos que conservo mis privilegios dados por Albus, mas los poderes dados por el psicótico.

-eso fue intenso -dijo Sirius - es diferente a la aparición.

-Harry que sucede

-Hermione, no la puedo despertar está en una pesadilla y grito su nombre varías veces Sr.

Severus se acerco al lecho y escucho como Hermione lo llamaba desesperada, tomo una de sus manos, se sentó en la silla y le dijo al oído, no te angusties pequeña, acá estoy, no me fui, sabes que te estoy cuidando. Tranquila, vamos ya se fue el hombre malo, ya no te hará daño ni a ti, ni a ninguna chica mas, vamos Hermione despierta, por favor despierta pequeña.

Sirius se reía mentalmente, mi dios eso era muy empalagoso, ver a Severus preocupado por alguien a quien quiere, es muy fuerte, es lo mismo que Remus, tan empalagoso como el lobo, Harry no daba crédito a lo que veía, su viejo profesor tratando de calmar y apaciguando a Hermione, ahuyentando las pesadillas de esta. Y vio algo que nunca había visto, los ojos de su profesor tenían un brillo especial, una luz que no había antes, y lo supo, su profesor estaba enamorado de Hermione, ok sabía que Hermi le tenía estima, pero no sabía nada más.

Hermione se fue despertando hasta abrir los ojos y encontrarse a Severus muy cerca de ella tomando y acariciando una de sus manos, le sonrió y cerro nuevamente los ojos.

-Hermione despierta vamos que tienes visitas...

-mmmm Severus déjame dormir, dale 5 minutos mas... -dijo la joven muy dormida y posiblemente aun dentro de sueños más tranquilos

Los 3 magos rieron sin control ante esta respuesta...

-Hermione, Harry vino a verte, se entero en parte de lo que paso y te trajo una sorpresa..

-mmmm Harry? Severus? -Hermione se dio cuenta que estaba llamando por su nombre a su profesor y se puso todo roja y jalo las sabanas para taparse.

-que pasa, porque te ocultas, Hermione. Srta. Granger vamos no se ponga mal, que paso

-perdón, lo tutee y delante de otras personas, perdón

-está bien solo estabas soñando y supongo que no era nada malo

desde adentro de la cama Hermione dijo – no nada … malo...

-Hermione traje a alguien para que te viera, y creo que te vas a alegrar...

Hermione aun un poco colorada saco la cabeza y observo a su profesor, este estaba con una medía sonrisa en su rostro y Harry aun conservaba la chipa de la risa. Y Sirius aun se reía.

-SIRUS BLACK! Estas vivo, cuando como, oh mi dios HARRY tu padrino está vivo.

Los 3 magos comenzaron a reírse nuevamente...

-porque se ríen y porque Sirius y el profesor no se han sacado los ojos...

-digamos que en mi estancia en el limbo pude apreciar muchas cosas Hermione y una de ellas es la fidelidad de Severus hacia la familia Potter, y hacia todo el colegio. Me arrepiento de mis días de estudiante, cuando lo volvíamos loco.

-como lo escuchas Hermione, el ministro me llamo hoy, estuvieron todo este tiempo investigando el velo... es como el limbo y uno esta ahí... y por medio de unos complicados hechizos lograron sacarlo. El no estaba ni vivo ni muerto, es como que no se había tomado una decisión, y considerando que el cayo a través del velo tampoco había un cuerpo que se descompusiera.. por eso fue posible.

-Harry porque no vas a buscar a la directora y le cuentas que Hermione despertó.

-ok Sirius, ustedes la cuidan...

-si Potter no te alteres , nosotros la cuidamos, no canuto..

-si Severus

-increíble, se llevan bien -Harry se fue


	4. Detencion II 3

3

-ok, porque echaron a Harry?

-Hermione que recuerdas de tu ataque?

-bueno no mucho, estaba por llegar a mi torre, se me paso la hora en la biblioteca. Como siempre, pero de golpe todo fue negro, creo que alguien me golpeo, luego estar amarrada a una especie de mesa de torturas medieval, no veía ni podía gritar, pero sentía que estaba casi desnuda, y que alguien estaba respirando y jadeando sobre mi hasta que escuche un grito y esa persona es como que se salió y ahí no me acuerdo más, hasta que desperté.

-Hermione recuerdas nuestra charla de anoche? – Hermione asintió - como te dije antes, era Filch, el se aprovecho de alguien mas hace mucho tiempo.

-si lo sé, pude deducir que fue Lily. Y viendo que Sirius fue rescatado y usted está realmente enojado me imagino que va a hacer pagar a esa escoria.

-como lo sabes pequeña jejeje

-ok quiero ser el cerebro detrás de la tortura y desmembramiento de esa mierda

-Srta. Granger, Hermione no quiero que usted sea responsable de lo que hagamos con esa lacra...

-con su más creciente respeto sr, soy hija de muggles, y estudie la inquisición española desde mi mundo, puedo asegurarte que no se va a olvidar fácilmente mientras esté vivo, eso sí tenemos que ser discretos, cuando muera hay que trocearlo y llevarlo al bosque, yo les proveeré de una cajita para ese menester, mientras tengo unas ideas en mente, Sirius necesito que Harry se de una vuelta por la biblioteca de Londres, va a sacar fotocopias a un libro en particular. Y ustedes va a crear esos artefactos para reventar a ese despreciable ser, no usen magia con él. A él le gusta lo barbárico ok van a ser barbáricos y si ustedes tiene problemas con la sangre, yo no tengo ninguno.

-Srta. Granger creo saber que instrumentos pretende usar, no necesitamos a Potter y solo puedo decirle que usted tendría que haber estado en mi casa, es increíble su mente.

-Severus conoces los instrumentos.

-si son los típicos utilizados en la gran inquisición española, la dama de hierro, la rueda, el potro y muchas cosas más.

-no me parecen tan barbáricos.

-la dama de hierro es un ataúd vertical lleno de púas filosas, los reos estaban días ahí dentro y las púas los rodeaban, si se caían morían.

-dios mío Hermione eso hacían los muggles.

-eso y cosas peores en nombre de … bueno no viene al caso.

-Srta. según como sigan las cosas acataremos sus indicaciones, pero como sacaremos los restos

-les daré una pequeña cajita de fósforos con un hechizo de expansión y la enterraran en el bosque cerca de las acromantulas

-Sirius lleva el mensaje a Harry y dile que quiero descansar, el profesor va a vigilar mi sueño.

-princesa, vos tranquila, Severus cuidara que no tengas pesadillas, te dejo en muy buenas y excelentes manos. Severus cuídala, es como otra pequeña hija para mí.

-gracias Sirius, tu y Harry son mi familia.

-Severus ya sabes. No te angusties

-Sev… profesor está usted bien?

-en realidad Srta. Granger esa pregunta debería hacérsela yo a usted, como se siente

-aun me duele un poco la cabeza, por lo demás soy consciente que tuve mucha, mucha suerte. Usted me salvo, usted salvo mi honor. Y eso es algo de lo que voy a estar eternamente agradecida.

- Srta. no es para tanto, pero porque dice su honor, acaso usted.

-sí, soy virgen, si usted no hubiera llegado a tiempo...

-si yo no hubiera llegado a tiempo, me hubiera vuelto loco y abría matado en ese desgraciado, maldito insecto en ese mismo momento, esa alimaña estaría muerta y estaría preso, pero llegue y la salve y nadie se enterara de lo que sufrirá.

-sr yo necesito pedirle algo, puede envolverme en su capa y abrazarme, quiero sentirme protegida y poder dormir sin depender de una poción.

Severus miro a la joven y por más que esta era una adulta prácticamente, asintió, tomo su capa, la rodeo con ella, se sentó en la cama apoyado contra el respaldo y la acuno en sus brazos, tan cansado estaba, que él también se durmió con la joven en sus brazos, Hermione respiraba pausadamente a la misma velocidad lo hacia él. Así los encontraron Sirius, Harry y Minerva. Harry estaba sorprendido, Sirius dijo :

-dejémoslos descansar, seguro ella se lo pidió, Hermione estaba tranquila, pero la procesión va por dentro. Severus va a ser un buen apoyo en los siguientes días. Minerva quiero pedirte permiso para quedarme, solo por si Severus o Hermione me necesitan cerca. Ella es como una hija para mí. Y dado que sus padres aun no están con ella, me siento obligado a protegerla como un padre.

-No hay problema Sirius, entiendo tu afecto, aparte que le debes tu vida. Me sorprende que la cubriera con su túnica, no hace frio

-muy probablemente recordó cuando él la rescato y es parte de esa unión que hace que se sienta protegida y tranquila, Minerva, viste que no hay viales. Seguro ella le pidió esto, para no tener que depender de las pociones.

-voy a acolchar el respaldo, así Severus no se levanta con una tortícolis y le agrandare la cama, Minerva les agrando un poco la cama, de esa forma el pocionista estaba completamente recostado en ella y Hermione en sus brazos, se fueron y los dejaron solos. Hermione dormía, pero durante la noche su sueño cambio y se puso intranquila, Severus noto el cambio y la abrazo y susurro palabras tranquilas a su oído. Ella se relajo...


	5. Detencion II 4

4

A la mañana la enfermera los encontró acostados uno junto al otro, el rodeándola con sus brazos y su cara contra el cuello de ella, ambos de costado. El por encima de las mantas, ella dentro y con su capa. Bueno por lo menos había vs capas de tela, pensó Poppy. Se dio cuenta, que la joven, durmió así para no tener que tomar las pociones. Y se dijo que era un buen remedio si soportabas al profesor.

Severus poco a poco se despertó y se encontró con su cara clavada en la clavícula de Hermione, aspirando su aroma. Se dio cuenta que sus brazos estaban rodeando el talle de la joven, que sentía su cuerpo. Eso le dio la voz de alarma, debía salir de esa situación, pero ella lo tenía agarrado de un brazo, se dio cuenta que el tamaño de la cama había cambiado, era bastante más grande, Minerva o Sirius, por dios si lo que decía el perro era cierto, ella tendría sentimientos hacia él.

-Hermione, déjame levantarme, ya es de día y tú tienes que desayunar y yo tengo clases.

-mmmm 5 minutos mas Sev, dale, esta lindo así ¿no?

-Hermione, vamos a desayunar, tienes clases y yo también.

-Sev déjame sentirte un poco más, estoy tan tranquila y cómoda.

-Srta. Granger, despierte de una vez, deje mi brazo libre por favor…

-mmmm- Hermione se giro y se acurruco contra el pecho del pocionista agarrándolo de su ropa y clavando su cara en su pecho, Severus tenía los brazos abiertos y no daba crédito a lo que estaba pasando, esa joven estaba soñando con él como una pareja, mi dios sí que sentía algo por él.

-Hermione, Granger, despierte, que tengo que hacer para que despiertes?

-mmm Sev aun no me diste el besito de los buenos días.

-con que el besito de los buenos días no –dijo Severus con una sonrisa - Ok ahí va - Severus agarro y la beso en la frente y luego en la punta de la nariz

Hermione se despabilo, abrió los ojos y se encontró agarrada con sus dos manos a la ropa de su profesor.

-esteeeee perdón, ¿pero que paso? ahhhhh? -dijo al ver que la cama era más grande y el estaba acostado totalmente a su lado, ella agarrada a la capa y dentro de la cama.

-creo que el tamaño de la cama lo modificaron Minerva o Sirius, usted se quedo dormida en mis brazos, yo estaba sentado pero por lo que veo me quede dormido y durante la noche nos acomodamos diferentes yo termine abrazándola y usted agarrada a uno de mis brazos, hace 15 minutos que estoy tratando de despertarla y usted solo me decía "Sev 5 minutos mas" –dijo Severus imitando la suave voz de la joven.

-oh mi dios, oh mi dios, oh mi dios...-decia colorada y tapandoce la cara - por favor solo contesteme le dije algo mas, ¿le pedi algo?

-como sabes que me pediste algo? Y si lo hiciste.

-oh no, no puede ser. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué? La chica se había sentado y tapaba su cara con las dos manos que aun sostenían la sabana.

-me pediste que te diera el beso de los buenos días

-no, no me digas que me diste un beso, por favor profesor, no me diga que usted me beso y yo no estaba conciente de que me besaba

-solo uno en la frente y en la punta de la nariz.

-jajaja Ginny se va a reír mucho, mucho, mucho, durante muuucchhoo tiempo.

-porque?

-porque siempre me carga. Con que yo hablo dormida y digo cosas que normalmente no diría, ni tendría que decir.

-como que te gusta dormir conmigo y que te abrace y que te de besos, eso solo puede significar que usted tiene sentimientos por mí, Hermione no es pecado amar a la gente , el pecado es no decirle a los que quieres tus sentimientos.

-pero es que yo no puedo decirlo. Yo no puedo pretender faltarle el respeto diciendo lo que siento

-Hermione tienes edad suficiente como para estar viviendo por tu cuenta. Digamos que no sos el típico tipo de alumna y estamos solos.

-señor, yo, Severus te amo.-luego de decirlo se tapo la cara y estaba muy roja.

-Srta. Granger, Hermione, pequeña princesa, te amo. Y solo estaré a tu lado definitivamente cuando acabes el año.

-Severus, es verdad entonces, soy correspondida. - al decir esto se abrazo al pecho de su profesor y lloro unos minutos. Se calmo y mirándolo le dio un beso en la frente.

-gracias. Te amo, pero ahora tú tienes clases, yo debo levantarme y desayunar, ambos debemos desayunar.

Severus se levanto tomo su capa y con un hechizo la plancho. Poppy apareció con una bandeja de suculento desayuno.

-Hermione dormiste bien.

-si gracias al profesor, me hizo el favor de velar mis sueños. –Severus realizo un pequeño cabeceo, dando a entender que todo estaba bien y que podía contar con él.

-solo te tensaste 2 veces durante la noche, sin despertarte, pero logre calmarte y seguiste durmiendo.

-Hermione puede que tengas pesadillas esta noche y si no vas a tomar las pociones, no sé. Termina de desayunar y ve a hablar con Minerva. Puede que se le ocurran un par de ideas para vos.

-Poppy la poción para dormir sin soñar, no me hace efecto. Quedo totalmente desvelada toda la noche y la siguiente.

-por eso te digo que veas a Minerva luego.

Severus se marchaba preocupado, le diría a Minerva todo, que la quería y que si podía vigilar su sueño, ella prácticamente se había dormido en sus brazos.

-hasta luego Srta. Granger, espero que tenga buen día.

-hasta luego profesor tenga bueno día usted también

Hermione comió todo tranquilamente, se tomo su tiempo. Estaba pensando cómo podría dormir si las pociones no surtían efecto, se vistió con un uniforme que Minerva le había llevado, y se fue a verla.


	6. Detencion II 5

5

Hermione pasó por la Gárgola, y la Directora la esperaba, esta ya había hablado con Severus y se esperaba algo así, pero no tan fuerte, tan posesivo.

-Hermione como estas

-mejor, usted quería verme

-si mira tengo un propuesta para ti, faltan menos de 2 meses para que finalicen las clases, seguro sabes todo el programa, la idea es que adelantemos tus evaluaciones y puedas dedicar este tiempo a una especialización ya sea transformación, encantamientos, defensa o pociones.

-yo aun, no sé qué es lo que quiero, pero encantamientos, defensa y transformaciones son materias que puedo estudiar y aprender por mi cuenta siguiendo la guía de los libros. No digo que no requiera de una ayuda a veces, pero pociones, es otro cantar, hay muchos trucos en cómo se trabajan los ingredientes, trucos que solo un Maestro Pocionista a descubierto a lo largo de su vida y el estudio de las mismas.

-quieres dedicarte a especializarte en pociones, por lo menos hasta que encuentres tu eje.

-si sería buena idea. Cuando rendiría los exámenes...

-si te sientes preparada, la semana que entra. Y te evaluara un representante del ministerio.

-y eso porque?

-Porque tu a partir de esta noche estarás en las dependencias de Severus, el me comento hace solo instantes, mientras desayunabas, lo que hablaron, no me sorprende ya que anoche te abrazaba de una forma y tu reposabas tu cabeza sobre su pecho, estabas en paz. Me dijo que tienes pesadillas, así que no veo impedimento, ya que no sos alumna. Todo está bien.

-pero Sra., yo, que van a pensar los demás, van a creer que así me gane las notas.

-Hermione vas a dictar las clases de pociones d año a partir de mañana, te estoy nombrando profesora auxiliar.

-oh por Merlín.

-y en unos días vendrá el nuevo bedel. Es un mago que quedo lisiado en la guerra, era Auror, perdió la mano izquierda y una oreja. Pero se desenvuelve muy bien con la varita. Es probable que todo este mucho mejor. Es un hombre muy bueno y agradable.

-entonces hay que apresurar el fin...

-ok. Bueno, Hermione es casi la hora del almuerzo, me acompañas y damos la noticia.

-ok

Llegaron al gran comedor y todos estaban sentados, Hermione se sentó junto a Ginny, Harry no se había podido quedar lo habían llamado de urgencia del ministerio, y sus compañeros, pero no comenzó a comer. Minerva se paro frente al podio de directora y pidió orden.

-queridos alumnos, el día de hoy tendremos la incorporación de una nueva profesora, se va a hacer cargo a partir de la fecha de los cursos d de Pociones, mientras se especializa en esta materia. Ella pese a que no se ha recibido aun, cuenta con la anuencia tanto del profesor Snape, como de mi permiso y del ministerio que la van a evaluar en sus EXTASIS la semana entrante. Demos un caluroso aplauso a Hermione Granger, Profesora en prácticas de pociones.

Al principio todo el comedor se quedo como ¿QUE? Pero luego comenzaron los aplausos

Hermione se levanto y saludo a la directora, esta realizo un pase con la varita y las ropas de la joven cambiaron, ahora tenía una túnica roja con una hermosa capa negra, fue tras la mesa y uno a uno los profesores le dieron la mano y un abrazo, llego al lado de Snape y este hizo una pequeña reverencia, y le corrió la silla y la ayudo a sentarse, Sirius estaba al otro lado de ella, y la saludo con un abrazo enorme.

-mi niña estoy muy feliz por vos, y elegiste muy bien tu camino. Consejo no te alejes de Severus es un muy buen hombre y mago. Espero sean felices.

-Sirius pero que

-pequeña yo sé lo que tu desde hace tiempo sientes y también sé lo que él siente, así que, no hagas enojar a papa Sirius.

-gracias Sirius, y pensando algunas cosas ¿vos sabes donde están mis padres no?

-si pequeña, lo sé y esa charla será luego y con Severus.

-gracias Sirius por regresar y con valiosa información.

-comamos, muero de hambre.

-jajajaja

los alumnos veían la interacción de Hermione y Sirius, también la que había con Snape, que sin que se diera cuenta le colocaba verduras en el plato y ella se las comía, en un momento dado Hermione miro el plato de Severus y picoteo unas pastas raras que él se había servido, las saboreo y le dijo sírveme de eso y el mago le sirvió pastas, Sirius Hermione y Severus mientras comían mantenían una fluida charla entre los 3, cuando terminaron el postre una mouse de chocolate negro con hilos de caramelo, al cual los tres magos saborearon como si fuera ambrosia. Tomaron un café Sirius, un té de menta Severus y uno de hiervas digestivas Hermione (ella siempre tomaba de estos te le hacían muy bien). Los tres magos se levantaron y salieron del comedor ante la incrédula mirada del profesorado que no había dejado de verlos y de los alumnos que pensaban que se acababa el mundo.

Severus llevo a Hermione y a Sirius a sus aposentos, sentados en cómodos sillones Sirius le platico sobre lo que había visto desde el cielo.

-Hermione tu hechizo funciono, pero hace solo unos meses tus padres recobraron la memoria lentamente, mantenían sus recuerdos del último año y aparte habían recuperado lo anterior, pero percibían que alguien les había hecho eso. Y al recordarte se acordaron de la magia. Ellos están en Australia, les gusta mucho, ellos pusieron un aviso en el periódico hace unos cuantos meses, con una frase que podría llamar la atención a un Squib. Y dio resultado. El ministerio de Australia esta en comunicación con ellos y también el de Inglaterra. Todos conocen a Hermione Granger héroe del mundo mágico. No fue difícil constatar que tu les habías ovlíado y el Ministerio los ayudara a regresar.

-oh Sirius eso es genial! Que frase usaron mis padres

-viste pequeña ellos están bien. La frase que usaron fue "Accio Hermione Granger" y un mail de contacto, cualquier Squib sabe los hechizos pero no puede usarlos, una señora mayor lo vio y reconoció tu nombre y se comunico con el Ministerio, este mediante un grupo de jóvenes magos hijos de muggles ayudaron a contactarlos. Se descubrió que eran tus padres, todos estaban felices por este suceso. Muy pronto vas a poder verlos y te tienen una pequeña y linda sorpresa.

-oh lo que me cuentas es genial, ¿pero una sorpresa Sirius?

-sí, pero recién cuando el Ministerio te avise que están aquí los podrás ver.

-y ahora Severus como van a seguir las cosas.

-esta noche terminaremos lo que empezamos, lo dejamos colgando de sus extremidades atado al techo, yo creo que va a sufrir bastante. Esta noche va a ser el final.

-ok en ese caso tomen. - Hermione agarro una caja de fósforos que había en su bolsillo, la vacio y le coloco un hechizo de expansión y se la entrego a Severus.

-solo agrándala un poco y luego la regresan al tamaño actual. Dejen el hechizo de expansión. Luego colócala en esta bolsita y llévala al bosque, vos Sirius como perro no creo que tengas problemas, escarba y entierra en lo profundo el bosque en un lugar alejado. Y así nadie la encontrara. No le digan a Hagrid, solo por las dudas.

-Hermione eras más sádica que el lord...

-no tanto, se atrevió a tocarme sin mi permiso, por poco me viola, y mi virginidad es y será para alguien más, no para ese.

Sirius sonreía complacido y Severus estaba muy feliz, la pequeña se estaba guardando para él y eso le gustaba.

-bueno si no hay nada más para charlar deberías ir con Minerva, no tengo idea de dónde vas a dormir.

-bueno en realidad Minerva me conto de sus planes y ya dispusimos sus habitaciones. Hermione abre esa puerta rojiza que esta ahí- Severus había señalado una puerta en especial. Ella se levanto la abrió y vio una habitación decorada al estilo Griffindor, con todas sus cosas ordenadas. Incluso su escritorio

-gracias.

-no hay de qué. Minerva piensa que debo de estar cerca si tienes problemas para dormir. La idea es que poco a poco te acostumbres, pero si me necesitas estaré muy cerca.

-yo me quedo acá, terminen lo que empezaron.

-ok vamos, Black

-hecho. Nos vemos pequeña, descansa, te va a venir bien

Sirius y Severus se fueron a terminar con la patética vida del maldito squib, Severus pensaba que ningún mortifago había sido tan sádico como ese hombre, los mortifagos mataban o torturaban con crucios, pero nunca abusaron de mujeres, eso era algo que todo el mundo sabía.

Cuando llegaron lo encontraron como lo habían dejado colgando del techo de sus 4 extremidades, luego de una intensa sesión de crucios y sectumsempras. Pero estaba colgando de manera muy rara, al terminar de entrar se dieron cuenta que los brazos habían colapsado y se habían dislocado, también una de las piernas, el conserje había muerto de dolor

-ok esto fue rápido, espero que sufriera.

Agrandaron la cajita, lo colocaron adentro y la volvieron a su respectivo tamaño , conservando el hechizo de expansión..

Ambos magos en la oscuridad de la noche se aparecieron en lo más profundo del bosque, Sirius cabo un muy buen hoyo, lo suficientemente grande para depositar el cuerpo en su tamaño natural. Ya que se dieron cuenta que la caja se pudriría antes y el cuerpo saldría a la superficie. Una vez correctamente enterrado dejaron la cajita dentro para que se descompusiera, y lo cubrieron con mucha tierra.

En una nube de humo negro regresaron al castillo. Ya en las mazmorras estaban los tres muy tranquilos.


	7. Detencion II 6

6

Hermione quería descansar y Severus también. Sirius se fue a sus aposentos.

Hermione dormía en su cama muy tranquila, hasta que comenzó a soñar y ponerse muy inquieta, Severus alertado por un hechizo estaba a su lado, acariciando su cabeza y abrazándola.

Así abrazado a ella se durmió... Hermione se sentía feliz, estaba cómoda, sentía que algo cálido y muy reconfortante la envolvía. Al despertar vio que eran los brazos de Severus.

Ella se incorporo y colocándose frente al oscuro hombre le deposito un beso en sus labios, solo un toque, luego se acurruco en sus brazos y se durmió. Severus sintió un roce en sus labios y luego a la joven acomodarse contra él, lo había besado. Sus labios habían sentido su calidez, esa joven lo amaba.

Al día siguiente comenzaron sus clases de especialización ambos fluían como el agua, él le explicaba todo sus conocimientos ingrediente por ingrediente, ella había encantado a una pluma para que automáticamente escribiera todo lo que decía el profesor sin perder detalle y de forma prolija, así podía ver qué cosas le mostraba mientras explicaba. No solo le explico las diferentes y correctas formas de procesar cada ingrediente, sino como conseguirlos sin tener que comprar algunos de ellos. El bosque era el abastecedor de muchos de ellos. Otros más específicos debían adquirirse por diferentes medios y proveedores. Ella absorbió todo el conocimiento. El estaba muy impresionado con el profesionalismo de la joven.

Al cabo de una semana Hermione ya preparaba de a 4 pociones a la vez. Y todas eran para la enfermería del colegio.

Representantes del ministerio la examinaron a puertas cerradas durante todo un día, solo tenían pausas para descansar comer o solo distenderse, pero no salían del lugar donde estaban acuartelados ella y los examinadores. Luego de eso al día siguiente le dieron los resultados. Los mejores EXTASIS en 20 años de escuela, todos los exámenes presentados con E

Todos festejaron por los resultados de la joven.

Esa noche Severus dormía y la escucho gritar, rápidamente se levanto y se metió en el dormitorio de la joven, la encontró gritando, enroscada en sus sabanas totalmente transpirada y aun dentro de la pesadilla... el se acerco con la varita desapareció la sabana que la aprisionaba, se acerco a la joven y la abrazo, sentado en la cama acuno su cuerpo y le dio tranquilidad... - estoy a tu lado no me fui, tranquila Hermione, yo estoy aquí - le decía suavemente, Hermione aun en sueños se largo a llorar... en eso estaban cuando la puerta de los aposentos de Severus se abrió, Minerva y Sirius entraron, encontraron a Sev abrazando a Hermione rota en llanto...

Minerva y Sirius no dijeron nada, se acercaron y Minerva acariciaba el pelo de la joven mientras el frágil cuerpo en brazos de Severus se mecía de adelante hacia atrás... entre los tres lograron calmar a la joven... y esta se tranquilizo lo suficiente como para seguir durmiendo sin enterarse de lo acontecido.

Severus dejo a Hermione acostada, tapada apenas por una suave manta y se fue a la salita.

-que paso Severus... -dijo Minerva

-yo dormitaba tranquilo y escuche su grito, no hubo advertencia, ella simplemente se descontrolo de golpe y luego el llanto, como supieron que algo estaba mal.

-puse un hechizo de advertencia si las cosas se descontrolaban demasiado y vos no podías controlarlo. Y le avise a Sirius. El es su figura paterna.

-gracias a ambos. Me preocupa su salud, algo se está guardando, se que algo le molesta. Y no sé bien que es. Sabe que la amo. Sabe que no la voy a lastimar. Pero hay algo que no me dice.

-Severus intentaste en los sueños entrar en su mente.

-no, no quería profanar su mente indagando, no sin su permiso.

-si esta noche ocurre algo como hace un rato yo te lo permito, mañana puedes hablarlo con ella pero si sigue así...

Un grito desgarrador interrumpió a Minerva, los tres magos corrieron nuevamente y encontraron a Hermione pataleando y dándose tumbos, Sirius la abrazo mientras, Minerva sostenía el cuerpo de la joven y Severus sostenía su cabeza y miraba a los ojos de la chica que se habían abierto pese a la pesadilla...

Severus veía y sentía lo mismo que Hermione… oscuridad, manos que la aprisionaban contra una dura y fría madera, astillas que lastimaban su cuerpo el cual sentía estaba desnudo, manos recorriendo su cuerpo impúdicamente, su cuerpo retorciéndose, queriendo escapar de esas manos, de esa boca que la chupaba, lamia y mordía. Asco es lo que sintió Severus. Rápidamente hablo en la mente de Hermione

-Hermione linda estas a salvo nada es real, nadie te esta lastimando, puedes ver – y la luz se hizo presente- nadie te esta apresando – y la sensación de ataduras dejo de existir – no hay nada que lastime tu cuerpo – y la madera y esas manos y esa boca desparecieron, solo un amplio espacio blanco rodeaba a la joven – solo estoy yo, entre a tu mente, estabas en medio de una pesadilla, perdón por entrar, Minerva y Sirius estaban preocupados. - Severus se materializo delante de ella y la abrazo, ella correspondió el abrazo y se dejo acariciar, su cuerpo desnudo a la vista de Severus no la conmocionaba, la relajaba, un sillón apareció y Severus la alzo en sus brazos y se sentó con ella encima de él. La cubrió con una manta y así la sostuvo. Ella se relajo y lo miro

esto es real o es mi imaginación?

Yo estoy en tu mente, esto es algo que ambos estamos experimentando en tu mente, no estamos en un plano físico real.

Quiero despertar...

al salir yo te despertare, tranquila amor, estas bien?

Si, gracias Severus, te amo. Sos mi guardián.

Gracias princesa, a despertar.

Severus salió de la mente de la joven y acercando su cara deposito un suave beso en los labios de esta, ella abrió los ojos y lo abrazo, Minerva y Sirius estaban tranquilos.

Hermione miro a los otros dos magos...

-perdón por molestarlos y preocuparlos.

-linda no hay problema, pero porque no te acostaste con Severus directamente, así el te protegía mejor.

-es que no quería molestarlo ni a ustedes.

-Hermione te lo dije te amo y si dormir a mi lado abrazados hace que tus pesadillas dejen de estar... eso será lo que haremos.

-pero Severus que van a pensar los demás, no quiero que tengas problemas por mi culpa.

-Hermione te amo, los demás me importan un bledo, tu salud es lo principal...

Minerva y Sirius se fueron, Hermione se acomodo y Severus se acostó a su lado abrazándola, ella se acurruco en el pecho de su amado y respiro un par de veces y se durmió.

Esta vez ella durmió tranquila, ninguna pesadilla perturbo su sueño e incluso Severus se relajo, y durmió como hacía tiempo no dormía.

La mañana los despertó con el sonido de unos golpes en la puerta, y luego una gran estallido, tanto Severus como Hermione se levantaron varitas en mano y apuntaron a la puerta del dormitorio de la joven, la cual estaba cerrada, Severus se puso delante de la muchacha y espero a que la persona que oso profanar su lugar de descanso apareciera...

Escucharon que otra puerta se abría y se cerraba con un portazo. Severus se acerco a la puerta y la abrió de golpe, portando la varita y lanzando un petrificus a la vez.

El petrificus dio de lleno en Harry. Que lo miro atónito...

Severus despetrifico a Harry.

-Sr. Potter porque violento mis aposentos y lo encuentro husmeando en mis habitaciones.

-Sr. Hermione no sé donde esta, pensé que estaría en la torre e Gryffindor, pero me dicen que hace semanas que no pasa por ahí, es más me dicen que ahora es profesora de pociones de 1 y 2. Que ya dio los exámenes, yo estoy preocupado, mi padrino está durmiendo y no me dejo que lo despertara y no sabía a quién acudir y como usted no contestaba, pensé que le había pasado algo a usted o a Hermione y derive su puerta y no sé donde esta, tengo miedo que la ataquen de nuevo, aparte que no se qué fue lo que paso antes y Hermione no está profesor.

-Harry estoy bien, estoy acá. - dijo Hermione en pijama apareciendo por detrás del profesor

-Hermione... pero tú y él... oh dios Hermione explícame porque no estoy loco ¿no?

-ok, ven acá te voy a contar algunas cosas.

Hermione tomo de la mano al joven y lo llevo a un sofá que había en la salita, ella tenía el pelo todo enmarañado y vestía un pijama muy holgado color rojo y verde a cuadros.

Severus le pregunto qué hora era y Harry dijo que las 11 del mediodía... por suerte era sábado

Severus llamo un elfo y le pidió un desayuno completo, ya que estaban cerca del almuerzo, para Hermione y para él.

-Hermione yo me voy a duchar y cambiar, te dejo con Potter, cualquier cosa que necesites dímelo, se acerco a la joven y le dio un beso en la frente.

-gracias Severus. Te llamo cuando llegue el desayuno?

-si por favor.

Harry no sabía dónde meterse.

-ok Harry, por el principio... mi ataque... yo regresaba a mi torre y alguien me ataco por la espalda desmayándome, desperté atada, desnuda y con alguien tocándome y a punto de violarme. Severus tenía el mapa del merodeador, yo se lo di para que vigile el castillo. El vio que yo era llevada a un lugar alejado y se preocupo, se apresuro al ver que yo estaba en una sala y que no me movía. Entro y dejo sin sentido a mi atacante. Yo estaba con los ojos y la boca tapados. El me envolvió en su capa y me llevo a la enfermería. Cuando desperté el me aseguro que yo estaba bien que nada había pasado que no había podido hacerme gran cosa, el curo alguna heridas menores yo llore y me quede dormida junto a él. Luego llegaste vos y Sirius. Sev y Sirius torturaron y dejaron morir en soledad y con mucho dolor a mi atacante. El tema es que ese hombre ya había abusado de alguien más y ambos se la tenían jurada desde su 5to año... - Hermione respiro- luego de esto lo desaparecieron y Minerva viendo que yo solo puedo dormir si Severus está cerca, ya que tengo muchas pesadillas, me dio esta oportunidad. Anoche sufrí dos episodios, donde tanto Minerva, Sirius y Severus me calmaron. Ambos dormíamos en cuartos separados, pero anoche luego de esos episodios, ambos estamos durmiendo juntos, aparte que lo amo y el a mí. No es algo malo. Todo lo contrario. Aparte que tu mama y tu papa le dijeron a Sirius que nos ayudara a darnos cuenta de nuestros sentimientos.

-queee?

-si tus padres le dieron esa misión a Sirius, es como nuestra celestina, que él y yo estuviéramos juntos. :)

-ósea que mis padres viendo que Sirius regresaría, le dijeron que ayudara a Snape a que te conquistara...?

-no, tus padres le dijeron a Sirius que viendo que él me ama y no daba un paso adelante por ser quien soy, y que viendo mis sentimientos tampoco yo movía un dedo, más que nada por el hecho de es mayor/ menor, ella me odia / o el no me soporta, o solo por el hecho alumna-profesor, ambos nos perderíamos esta oportunidad de ser felices. Sirius llego con esa meta, hacer que Severus fuera feliz, que lo que tu padre, Sirius y Remus le hicieron a Sev durante su adolescencia fuera pagado con este favor, que ambos él y yo nos diéramos cuenta de lo tontos que somos por no aceptar lo que sentimos. Por suerte Minerva se dio cuenta que el me ama y yo a él, y nos dio vía libre. Aparte que yo no soy alumna, soy una profesora, hay reglas que ya no me incluyen. Somos libres de hacer lo que queramos, bueno no todo pero…

-Hermione realmente lo amas? Es decir no es porque te salvo.

-Harry, no hace meses, si no es que años que lo amo.

-ok entiendo, y respeto. Pero ambos deberán explicarle a Molly, ella va a querer muchas explicaciones.

-hay cosas que solo Minerva, Sirius, Severus, tus padres y yo sabemos. Y no sé si querrán compartirlas con Molly

-Hermione solo te pido tengan una charla con ellos y díganles sus motivos.

-ok se lo diré y veremos como lo hablamos con Molly...


	8. Detencion II 7

7

Luego de esto, Hermione llamo a Severus, e invitaron a Harry para desayunar, luego Hermione se baño y vistió, ella y Sev se fueron a pasear.

La semana paso tranquila, solo el ir y venir de varías lechuzas acordando una reunión con Minerva, Sirius, Molly, Severus y Hermione en las mazmorras ese fin de semana.

El sábado llego, Hermione se desperezo en la cama de Severus, el se había levantado temprano y tenía un pensadero en la sala, solo para no tener que contar lo vivido con lo de Lily y lo de Hermione, esos recuerdos serían mostrados solo a Molly, ya que eran muy personales.

Molly y Arthur escucharon lo sucedido con Hermione, no dijeron quien, y también contaron lo acontecido con Lily muchos años antes, sin decir quién era la afectada. Minerva estaba llevando a cabo una investigación de las jóvenes que en algún momento habían dejado el castillo y no habían dicho porque, eran 6 chicas en diferentes épocas del colegio, todas antes de la guerra. Ahora solo había que investigar.

Luego contaron la situación actual y que ellos se amaban, Arthur pregunto

- eso es verdad o a lo mejor es una simple calentura.

-Sr si fuera una simple calentura ya hubiera tenido sexo, pero no, solo duerme a mi lado abrazándome, apenas. Protege mi sueño. Severus no intento nada en ningún momento. Puedo confiar en él, aparte que Sirius nos conto que el unirnos a ambos fue idea de Lily y James... ya que ellos vieron no solo mis sentimientos por Severus , sino también que vieron los de el, y que ambos nos negábamos a dar un solo paso por diferentes motivos, el ponía el tema de la edad, ser profesor, y según el que está viejo y feo y que yo no le daría ni la hora ... :) y yo solo tenía el temor de que como era una alumna, Gryffindor y que mi apariencia no es la mejor, ambos estábamos muy errados.

-Me alegro por ambos, y sé que Severus es un hombre de palabra y el no va a forzar nada si tu no lo quieres. Eso es algo que siempre tuve en claro, es una persona correcta en cuanto al trato a las mujeres.

-Gracias Molly. Y si quieres ver mis recuerdos tengo un pensadero, Arthur no puedo dejar que tú veas a mi mujer o a la otra joven como yo la vi, te pido disculpas. Luego en voz muy baja le informo a Molly que guardara silencio sobre la identidad del atacante y de la otra joven. Que él le diría algunas cosas dentro del pensadero.

Ambos entraron y vieron el recuerdo sobre Lily, Molly lloraba, pensar que la joven era la madre de Harry y observo todo, luego fue llevada a esa noche en el castillo, como el verificaba y siguió a Hermione y a Filch y como salvo a Hermione.

-Severus pero el...

-Molly está muerto solo eso debes de saber. Nada más. Las niñas están a salvo. Solo espero que esas 6 jovencitas, que se fueron del colegio antes de que Harry llegara, no se fueran por su culpa, solo eso. Eran de 5to y 6to año, y como son hijas de muggles no sabemos mucho de ellas.

Ambos salieron y Molly se enjugaba las lágrimas. Luego abrazo a Hermione y le dijo

-es un excelente mago y hombre Hermione, amalo como lo hace el. Nosotros como tu familia sustituta te damos la bendición. Y espero en serio que encuentres a tus padres.

-En cuanto a eso, tengo información de primera mano, Sirius me conto que se des memorizaron solos y siguen en Australia, y que se comunicaron con nuestro ministerio. No sabes cómo espero la carta del ministro diciéndome que ellos están acá.

-pero si eso es así, porque no llamaste a Kingsley.

-Me pareció una falta de respeto, se que tienen mucho trabajo.

-Nada que ver, Kings va y viene por todas las oficinas, desde que purgo al ministerio, y coloco a los magos que tenían que estar donde tenían que estar, mira sino lo que descubrió sobre Sirius.

-¿le parece? ¿Sev y si lo llamamos?

-te parece si lo invitamos en un rato solo para decirle que estamos juntos y que eres una profesora.

-dale llámalo, quiero agradecerle lo de Sirius.

Severus llamo al ministro a su chimenea personal

Kingsley le dijo a Severus

-justo estaba por llamarte para saber donde esta Hermione, ya que se que se recibió pero no tengo idea de donde está viviendo.

-Kings quieres venir un rato a tomar el té que tengo muy buenas noticias sobre eso,

-ahí voy

Cuando el sr ministro llego se encontró a Hermi despidiendo a los Weasley y ella yendo a saludarlo con un abrazo.

La noto diferente y a Severus también, también observo que Severus se sentó en un sillón orejudo y ella se sentó en el apoya brazos de este, y Sev le tenía la mano agarrada...

-me perdí de algo... - dijo de forma picarona.

-Digamos que luego de que Hermione diera sus exámenes y por cosas de la vida y gracias a Sirius... ambos nos dijimos nuestras verdades y secretos y concluimos que nos amamos. Y que no voy a dejar ir esta oportunidad que me da la vida.

-Oh pero eso es genial... pero Sirius que tiene que ver...

-bueno Sirius resulto ser un excelente mago casamentero y nos dijo algunas cosas más, algo sobre los padres de mi adorada bruja.

-así que estabas enterada.

-Sirius me dijo que ellos se des memorizaron solos hace algunos meses, que hace poco se pusieron en contacto con el ministerio de Australia y luego con ustedes y que estaban esperando vacaciones o algo de eso.

-visto que ya eres libre del colegio.

-no soy libre, soy profesora en prácticas.

-ok profesora en prácticas, puedes moverte a tu antojo, hoy llegan a nuestro ministerio por red flu, el otro ministerio se está encargando de la mudanza. ¿Quieres ir a recibirlos?

-Hoy en serio, ¡gracias Kings! ¿Sev, amor, me acompañas?

-claro mi niña, espero que tu padre no quiera matarme…

-papa puede ser que sea sobre protector pero mami lo para seguro... Kings, Sirius dijo que tenían una sorpresa

-Hermione así es, pero voy a dejar que ellos te la den.

-nos vemos en una hora en mi despacho, ellos van a llegar por red privada

Kings se fue a su despacho, y arreglo todo para la reunión de una familia y no cualquier familia...


	9. Detencion II 8

8

Una hora después, una nerviosa Hermione y un preocupado Severus esperaban en el despacho de King, a la familia de la joven, Hermione estaba muy ansiosa, estaba sentada y Sev detrás de ella le masajeaba los hombros para calmarla.

-Sev en cuanto lleguen nos vamos todos al colegio, les prepare una torre a mis padres y así poder tenerlos por unos días hasta organizar su traslado a casa y que lleguen las cosas.

-Como órdenes mi vida – dijo Severus tratando de transmitir tranquilidad

En eso la chimenea llameo verde y un hombre con un bolso y una mujer con algo en brazos pasaron por la chimenea, dando pequeños tumbos. Cuando se recobraron observaron, que frente a ellos, sentada en un sillón estaba su pequeña y valiente hija.

-Mama papa! - grito Hermione y se abrazo a ambos, Hermione lloraba y sentía los brazos de sus padres y de repente un tirón de pelo, ella grito.- Pero porque… - y al separarse de ambos se dio cuenta, un pequeño de solo algunos meses sostenía un mechón de pelo de ella y no lo soltaba, mientras se reía

mama... papa ¿un bebe?

Hermione te presento a tu hermanito, tiene 5 meses, y como justo unos meses antes del parto recordamos todo decidimos llamarlo como la gente que te rodea, recordamos a tus amigos, a tus profesores, por eso tu hermanito se llama Brian Severus Granger

papa mama le pusieron el segundo nombre de Albus y el de Severus-

si mi niña, siempre nos decías que el nombre completo de Albus y que tu profe de pociones era el mejor hombre, mago y espía, que no sabías bien que es lo que había pasado, porque había matado a Albus, pero al recordar todo y ver los diarios y enterarnos de muchas cosas decidimos eso.

Bueno esto que tengo que decirles cuadra perfecto, sucede que ya no soy alumna, soy una profesora en prácticas, y estoy de novia con Severus

Los padres de Hermi miraron al hombre que estaba detrás de su hija, ambos estaban felices y percibieron también la felicidad en su hija y en el profesor.

Este va a ser el nuevo chiste familiar... ambos decíamos que ese hombre no era lo que aparentaba. Y estuvimos bien a nombrar a nuestro pequeño así. Gracias por cuidar de nuestra pequeña y de quererla... desde cuando salen...

mama papa, ambos queremos hablar con ustedes, tengo una torre esperándolos. Nos vamos al castillo a charlar con ustedes y a contarles todo.

Y así la familia de Hermione junto a ella y Severus se fueron a sus habitaciones

Hermione les relato lo sucedido con su secuestro y rescate, como ella vivía con Sev, ya que sus pesadillas no la dejaban dormir tranquila. Y que ella seguía siendo virgen ya que no había tenido intimidad con su pareja, por más que durmieran abrazados.

El padre de Hermione al principio se preocupo por lo sucedido, pero una mirada de Severus le dio a entender que el responsable no causaría más daño, en el mundo de la magia esas cosas se pagaban de una forma u otra y como no había sido la única damnificada, bueno las cosas estaban así.

Hermione jugaba con su hermanito, una cosita hermosa de pelo castaño y con ojos color miel. Era un mini Hermione.

Ella lo puso en el piso, pero puso un hechizo de temperatura en el piso y de acolchonamiento. El pequeño trataba de gatear, de moverse, en eso se medio sentó contra un sillón y vio algo que le llamo la atención, estiro sus manitas hacia el objeto, una estatuilla de madera representando una serpiente y un león, el objeto voló por toda la habitación delante de los magos y de los padres y llego a las manos del pequeño.

Severus y Hermione estaban emocionados, sus padres como si nada.

-papa mama, Brian realizo magia, el es un mago!

-a sí, lo hace desde los 3 meses, cuando quiere algo, estira los brazos mueve los dedos y listo lo que él quiere va directo a sus manos. No puedo salir de compras con él y tampoco visitar a otras personas. Es un problema.

-Mama papa les gustaría vivir acá en el pueblo cerca del colegio, tienen 2 hijos magos, yo estaría cerca, pueden poner una botica, no hay muchas, Severus puede decirles que cosas cultivar y como fraccionarlas para la venta, y podemos hacer pociones y ustedes las venderían. Que opinan, la casa en Londres pueden alquilarla y si la cosa no resulta regresan a ella...

Hermione tranquila! Hija me encanta tu idea, se lo del estatuto del secreto y los últimos meses fueron bastante complicados. Sabes que yo amo las plantas, los yuyos, las especias y todo eso.- Dijo su madre – recuerda que yo tengo dedos verdes.

-dedos verdes? -Pregunto Severus

-jajaja es una forma en que nosotros llamamos a la gente con una facilidad para cultivar y cuidar plantas. Es como algo innato. Cosa que planto, crece y florece en poco tiempo.

-Los vamos a ayudar a encontrar una linda casita. Y la vamos a acondicionar para ustedes. Así Brian no tiene problemas con el estatuto del secreto, jejeje eso si hay que avisar a los locales, no sea cosa que a este pilluelo lo acusen de robo.

-Hermione, no tengas cuidado, en el mundo mágico, si no pagas algo o el dueño no te dio autorización para que te lo lleves, las cosas regresan a los estantes.

-Me quedo tranquila. :)

-mama papa, por estos días van a dormir en un lugar que acondiciónanos para ustedes, por lo menos hasta que encontremos una linda casa y las cosas de la mudanza lleguen en unos días. Para cualquier cosa pueden llamar a Winky y ella les conseguirá lo que deseen, eso si no abusen y sean gentiles con ella. Por ser una elfina no hay que denigrarla.

-Una elfina?

-Winky!

Una pequeña elfina vestida con un solerito florado en rojo y azul se inclinaba a Hermione

-llamo usted madame?

-Winky ellos son mis padres y mi pequeño hermano, el es un pequeño mago. Ellos van a vivir por estos días en una de las pequeñas torres, hasta que les encontremos una casa, trata de ayudarlos en lo que pidan y explícales algunas cosas que no entiendan, ellos no tienen magia. Sobre todo ayúdalos con Brian Severus, mi hermanito

-oh el pequeño lleva nombre poderosos! Va a ser un buen mago Srta., el tiene muy buenos nombre. – La elfina se inclino en una reverencia hacia los padres de Hermione - Sres. soy Winky y los ayudare

-hola Winky gracias por tu ayuda,

Los Granger fueron instalados y Winky los ayudo en todo lo que podía. Minerva le dio a Winky la posibilidad de que ella se quedara para siempre con ellos incluso cuando se mudaran. La elfina se sorprendió y acepto el tener nuevos amos. Los padres de Hermione aceptaron este regalo ya que ella les ayudaría con lo que ellos no podrían hacer.

Los días pasaron y el nuevo bedel había llegado, era un hombre tranquilo, usaba la magia para limpiar y acomodar muchas cosas, aparte que los elfos lo ayudaban mucho. El solo se dedico a verificar cada salón y cada lugar del castillo para poder ubicar nuevos salones, salas de estudio, prácticas o incluso nuevas residencias. Con la ayuda de un pequeño elfo estaba confeccionando una serie de mapas por niveles. Para poder dejar en la dirección.

Era un hombre chapado a la antigua y algunas cosas no le gustaban, pero no quería indagar mucho sobre que dos profesores Vivian juntos sin estar casados. El no era chismoso, está bien que había mucha diferencia de edad, que la profesora había sido alumna hasta hace poco. Pero había algo que no le gustaba, no por la pareja. Pero ahí pasaba algo…

Hermione viendo la desconfianza del bedel para con ambos, supuso que no le gustaba su situación de vivienda, y decidió darle una charla sobre lo que le había pasado.

Omitiendo y cambiando algunos datos ella le conto que había sido secuestrada dentro del colegio, por un mago que estaba escondido y que había escapado luego de que la rescataran, ella le mostro el lugar y el hombre se horrorizo. Pregunto cómo es que pudo infiltrarse, ella solo le dijo que creían que seguro había algún pasadizo secreto que no había sido sellado. Era un castillo viejo y tenía muchos recovecos. El hombre le dio la razón y entendió que ella tenía un problema de estrés post-traumático y que su actual pareja estaba pendiente de ella.

Este buen hombre reviso y priorizo el arreglo y limpieza de varías salas y dependencias. Así también se interiorizo por la sala de los menesteres o lo que quedaba de ella. La sala funcionaba, y también la sección donde se había producido el fuego. Aun quedaban muchas cosas y estas no habían sido quemadas... el bedel conjuro la sala y mando a clasificar, organizar o deshacerse de todo lo que no se necesitaba. Incluso se dio cuenta que varías de las habitaciones que habían encontrado carecían de muebles, y estos podían rescatarse de la sala de los menesteres.

Poco a poco fue acondicionando todo el castillo, las aulas estaban impecables, la luz entraba por las ventanas, había muchos sitios que habían sido arreglados, la lechucería estaba muy limpia y confortable para las lechuzas. En unas pocas semanas el castillo era otra cosa.

El castillo resurgía día a día, Severus encontró una alegre casa en la calle principal del pueblo, esta tenía una tienda al frente y la vivienda arriba, en el jardín posterior podían plantar todo lo que quisieran, aparte de crear un pequeño invernadero para proteger a las plantas en el invierno. Juntos mudaron todo lo que el ministerio había enviado semanas atrás y que estaba embalado y reducido.

Los padres de Hermione estaban encantados. Severus acondiciono junto a Hermione la tienda, colocaron estantes, recipientes y demás cosas, ellos solo venderían productos relacionados con plantas, de esa forma no tendrían problemas. La madre de Hermione preparo un mueble donde poner las pociones realizadas por Hermione y por Severus. La mitad de las ganancias serían para ellos. Acordaron tener una cuenta en Gringotts.

El negocio funciono muy bien, todos compraban las plantas y pociones, no importaba que ellos no fueran magos, el pueblo vio como ellos aceptaban la magia y se coordinaban para conocer costumbres y ayudar como pudieran al resto de la comunidad en el día a día…

Bueno, en menos de una semana subí un montón de capítulos, en alguna otra página están subidos más cortos, Cosita Hermosa no va a subir más cap en esa web. Ahora hay que esperar.. Tiene el siguiente cap, pero lo está haciendo un poco más largo. Aparte que va a tratar de seguir con el cap 10. Esta historia no será mucho más larga, a lo sumo algunos capítulos más. Puede ser que hasta mitad de diciembre no actualice.

Gracias a todos.


	10. Detencion II 9

9

Hermione estaba feliz, disfrutaba de un hermoso paseo con su pequeño hermano por el pueblo, compro un par de túnicas en la sastrería, unos pergaminos y plumas, un libro para darle a Severus y un pequeño juguete mágico para Brian. Era un sábado frio, pero soleado y todos los alumnos se paseaban por el lugar, ella se dirigió a la tienda de sus padres y le dejo al pequeño a cargo de la elfina. Y se fue a buscar a Severus a Las Tres Escobas.

Hermione caminaba tranquila, pero de repente sintió un escalofrió, una mala señal, algo no estaba bien, giro y miro a su alrededor, todo parecía normal pero no lo era.

Corrió hacia la cantina y entro muy alterada, busco a Severus y a Sirius, ambos la vieron con cara preocupada y fueron hacia ella.

-Severus algo no está bien, lo siento en mis entrañas algo está mal, terriblemente mal. Algo está por pasar y no va a ser nada bueno.

-Tranquila respira. Que sentiste, donde y aun lo sientes?

-Estaba viniendo hacia aquí, desde lo de mis padres y me sentí angustiada, sola, también miedo y mucho frio desde el interior de mi alma.

-Dios Hermione eso me recuerda a los Dementores.

-Pero los pocos que quedan están en Azkaban.

Un grito los alerto. Todo se estaba poniendo negro, Severus y Sirius convocaron un Sonorus y alertaron de un posible ataque dementor, todos a los refugios y los que pudieran conjurar patronus al centro de la ciudad. Todas las casas fueron selladas.

-¡mis padres! - Hermione llego a la tienda, esta estaba cerrada, ella llamo y la elfina le dijo que ella los protegería.

Junto a vs magos vieron como una nube de dementores atacaba el pueblo, entre todos convocaron a los patronus, el de Hermione no quería salir, y Severus se acerco a ella, la abrazo y beso apasionadamente, ella pudo conjurar su nuevo patronus una hermosa y fiera leona que se cargo a 5 de ellos. Sirius mando un aviso a los Aurores, y estos comenzaron a ayudar, el ciervo de Harry apareció y barrio a los que estaban en la calle principal, la leona de Hermione se paseaba por la calle de sus padres controlando con su resplandor que ninguno se acercara. Y cerca de ella una pantera saltaba de techo en techo haciendo lo mismo. Un gran perro peludo saltaba muy cerca del ciervo. Y como llegaron se esfumaron, el día resurgió, el sol apareció y todo estaba bien, la pantera se acerco a la leona y acomodo su cara en el cuello de esta, luego ambas desaparecieron.

Severus había visto a su patronus cambiar, no sabía cómo pero era muy imponente. También vio a la leona de Hermione.

Harry vio ambos patronus y no sabía de quienes eran y luego vio el mismo gesto de los animales en Severus y Hermione. Hermione fue hacia Harry y le pregunto qué había pasado.

-Azkaban ya no tiene dementores, estos dejaron la prisión, quieren consumir almas. Y no sabemos cómo detenerlos. Hoy atacaron acá, pero y si atacan un pueblo o ciudad muggle.

-los patronus no dan abasto. Y solo los ahuyentan, tendríamos que crear un nuevo hechizo o patronus que los destruya.

-Harry por un momento me fue imposible crear mi patronus, Severus me ayudo. Y salió una leona.

-la vi en acción, Hermione es muy hermosa y su pantera sr también.

-gracias Potter.

-quiero ver a mis padres.

Por suerte todo estaba bien, a elfina había conjurado un cuarto en lo profundo de la casa y había puesto a los tres en ese lugar.

En las tres escobas, Rosmerta servía chocolatata caliente para todos, ayudada por Zonko que había traído todo el chocolate de su tienda.

Los Aurores recomendaron estar alerta y alertar a otras poblaciones mixtas en la cercanía. Todo mago debía saber conjurar un patronus. Si había o no muggles eso no estaba en duda, debían hacerlo. Eran las vidas de todos. El ministerio recomendó hacer guardias e incentivo a la creación de algo contra estos seres.

Hermione se hacia la cabeza pensando que podían hacer, como incrementar el poder y la eficacia de los patronus.

Ella pensó en un hechizo y lo memorizo, lo paladeo, lo desgrano, lo volteo de un lado y del otro. Y en una salida con Severus mientras caminaban por el bosque prohibido pudo ponerlo a prueba, ya que habían encontrado algunos dementores ocultos…

-Expectum maximun patronus….!

Su leona salió mucho más brillante y grande, y ataco a los dementores, al atacarlos los desgarro y transformo en niebla que se disipaba. Ósea los mataba.

Severus copio el hechizo y su pantera salió de color grisáceo y ataco del mismo modo a los dementores, entre los dos se cargaron una docena de ellos.

Ambos retornaron al castillo y se pusieron en contacto con Harry y con Kingsley, contaron su experiencia y le mostraron el hechizo.

Aquel que no pudiera conjurarlo que conjurara el viejo patronus, así ayudaba.

Nunca se supo porque los dementores habían dejado la prisión, gracias a dios estos fueron de a poco eliminados, tampoco atacaron ningún lugar que tuviera solo muggles.

Hermione fue condecorada por el ministerio al crear ese hechizo.

El clima estaba mejorando, y el ciclo casi estaba llegando a su fin. Severus sabía que amaba a la joven con todo su corazón, no tenía que dejar pasar esta oportunidad.

Un fin de semana que Hermione se dedico a preparar pociones para la enfermería, Severus fue a Hogsmeade a visitar a los padres de su novia. Luego de esa reunión, Severus retorno al castillo más feliz que en mucho tiempo.

Al día siguiente escribió a Potter y a otros amigos de la joven.

Era un miércoles tranquilo, no tenía clases, y el suave calor del verano se empezaba a notar. Hermione decidió pasear por el lago y mojar sus pies. Ella se acerco a un viejo árbol. Y se sentó a su sombra sobre una roca.

Luego de unos minutos una hermosa lechuza se acerco con una carta.


End file.
